


The Woman's Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas before Captain Hook is literally haunted by his past. Inspired by the Hook's Christmas episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman's Spirit

The Woman's Spirit

I don't own Peter Pan characters.

 

Captain Hook looked ahead as he frowned. His arms were on his desk. His head was on them for many minutes. The dark cabin never bothered him. Something bothered him after another moment passed. A sudden knock on the door.

Captain Hook glanced back. His frown remained, but he never lifted his head. ‘’Smee?’’ he muttered under his breath.

‘’Do you know what tomorrow is?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook lifted his head and scowled. ‘’It’s going to be your funeral day if you bother me another time!’’ he said to the door.

‘’No. It’s Christmas. What do you desire?’’

The man glanced at the hook where his hand once was. He trembled with rage. ‘’Viewing Peter Pan’s battered form,’’ he muttered. He turned to the door again.

‘’I’ll make new underwear for you,’’ Smee said.

Captain Hook’s eyes became wide for a moment. He frowned again. ‘’DEPART THIS INSTANT!’’ He blushed for a few seconds. Captain Hook stood before he walked to the door. He heard Smee’s footsteps until they disappeared.

Captain Hook returned to his desk and sat again. *What do I desire?* he thought. His head was on his arms again. He glanced at the empty area.

*Mother with me* Captain Hook thought. A sad smile appeared on his face. *The woman I cherish in my arms. The woman I’ll view in my dreams. Cecilia. My betrothed.*

Four tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. They fell on his white shirt, but they never bothered him. His long hair concealed his face. That was when he fell asleep.

Another knock was why Captain Hook opened his eyes. He sat up and scowled again. He faced the door. ‘’SMEE! I THOUGHT I SAID…’’ There was another knock.

Captain Hook tilted his head in confusion. After standing, he viewed a form walking through the door. His eyes widened again. He stepped back.   
The form materialized. She wore a white and violet dress with a matching hat. On her hands were wrist length gloves. A red bow was pinned on the front of her dress. Her dark hair was mostly hidden under the hat. She smiled.

‘’Cecilia?’’

‘’The woman you cherish in your arms.’’

Captain Hook frowned again. ‘’You didn’t wish to marry me after you discovered my life as a pirate.’’ He glanced at one side as tears filled his eyes. He scowled at Cecilia. His eyes narrowed. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’I moved on. Why can’t you?’’

Captain Hook still scowled. 

‘’I’m here due to your wish to be with me again.’’

Captain Hook turned and faced his desk. 

‘’Are you turning your back on me again?’’ Cecilia asked. 

‘’I was in the world without you. I always endured solitude.’’ Captain Hook focused on the desk. ‘’I don’t know if I love you. I wish I could love you. I like you. Maybe.’’ The particular words began to spin in his head.

‘’Your past is tormenting you,’’ Cecilia said. She approached Captain Hook. She held the hook. Cecilia viewed Captain Hook trembling and released it. ‘’You’re distressed.’’ Her eyes were still on him as he faced her.

‘’I never lied about my affection for you, Cecilia.’’

The spirit touched his face and smiled. She watched as he collapsed on his knees. She saw a sudden smile for a moment as he looked thoughtful. Cecilia kissed him on the lips before his eyes became bigger.

Captain Hook relaxed as his shoulders slumped. He began to rest with her. 

‘’That was going to be our wedding day kiss?’’ Captain Hook wished to know. He saw the return of Cecilia’s smile. Frowning again, he remembered the lie about his life. A tear ran down his face prior to another kiss from her. 

Cecilia stroked his face before he rubbed it on her hand. She was more than happy to be in his arms.

Cecilia eventually fell asleep with the man she still loved. A few hours went by before she opened her eyes. She sat up. 

Captain Hook stood in front of his mother’s portrait. He was currently frowning. Tears appeared in his eyes another time. 

After standing, Cecilia frowned. She shook her head as she closed her eyes. ‘’You are never going to be happy.’’ She turned and vanished.

Captain Hook turned his head while his frown remained. *My betrothed abandoned me? I’m not shocked. Mummy abandoned me after she…* A tear ran down Captain Hook’s face. His lip trembled. He glanced back. He gasped.

Captain Hook’s mother’s spirit’s decaying fingers appeared on the door after it opened at a snail’s pace.

 

The End


End file.
